


Sweet Date

by suomikans_beta



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, but its cool cuz i have him now, i wrote this instead of sleeping and getting 3.5 mil for nazuna, sweets fan club fic, sweets tour, tsukasa is bad at staying hidden so he needs expert help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suomikans_beta/pseuds/suomikans_beta
Summary: Tsukasa and Mayoi follow HiMERU and Kohaku on a sweets tour because they weren't invited and Tsukasa doesn't know if he approves or not.
Relationships: HiMERU/Oukawa Kohaku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Sweet Date

**Author's Note:**

> blame suomikan for enabling me  
> also I don't know if I went too far for mayoi or not enough  
> happy birthday HiMERU!

Not Marvelous.

Lavender eyes peered through the bushes. With a tree branch in each hand, Tsukasa watched the two cotton candy colored heads in sight eating crepes on a park bench and stomped down the growing jealousy. No, it wasn’t jealousy. A true knight would never be bothered by such emotions. Tsukasa was just _concerned_ for his dear cousin, but he also wished to go on a sweets tour with him!! Even if it was as a Sweets Fan Club activity, he’d take it! The green tea flan that Kohaku ordered from that cafe and the slice of lemon crunch cake HiMERU got from that bakery looked especially marvelous~ Tsukasa approved of their choices in sweets.

However, Tsukasa has not approved of this ‘HiMERU-han’ senpai for his Kohakun yet! He had to see for himself before he approved but it was obvious even to Tsukasa how much Kohaku enjoyed being with HiMERU. The former solo idol was just checking off all the boxes in the approval list. Holding doors open, walking on the side of the sidewalk close to the road, sharing sweets, sneaking adoring glances whenever he thought the other wasn’t looking and saying something that made Kohaku blush whenever he was caught looking, _why was he so cool?!_

Tsukasa grit his teeth when he saw how easily HiMERU could make Kohaku smile. Just remembering the lovey-dovey atmosphere around those two the whole afternoon made him want to pull his hair out. 

The heavy breathing next to him wasn’t helping either. 

“Are you feeling unwell Ayase-senpai?” Tsukasa was slightly concerned for his senior.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m a disgusting bug! Just pretend that a lowlife like me doesn’t exist!” 

Huh? 

“If anything, I should apologize for taking up Ayase-senpai’s time with this Quest? But I am grateful for the help!” The red head couldn’t count the number of times he had to be held back by Mayoi because he was about to charge in. 

“Tsukasa-san’s gratitude is wasted on trash like me!” 

Why were all his seniors like this?

Tsukasa’s response was cut off when he caught sight of Kohaku flushing after HiMERU wiped cream off the corner of the younger’s mouth with his thumb and licked it clean. 

Mayoi let out a startled squeak when something snapped. Tsukasa looked down at the branches in his hands, snapped in half, and cursed. They were definitely heard and Tsukasa would rather not explain why he and Ayase-senpai were following them. 

Tsukasa didn’t run away. It was a tactical retreat.

* * *

“Oh? Did Suou and Ayase already leave? HiMERU was expecting them to follow throughout the entire date.” 

“Ko ko ko~ HiMERU-han lost, ya know what that means!” Kohaku closed his eyes and tilted his head up waiting expectantly.

“Oukawa, we are in public. HiMERU would rather do this somewhere more private than a park where anyone could walk by at any time.”

Kohaku hummed and leaned in closer, pretending he didn’t hear his boyfriend’s protests. He was starting to get impatient until he finally felt HiMERU lean in to kiss him. It was short and sweet, Kohaku could faintly taste the strawberry cheesecake crepe HiMERU ate and wondered if he tasted like green tea and azuki bean. He wouldn’t mind another kiss. Lilac eyes peeked up at marigold asking to continue. 

“Later, when we get back to the dorms Oukawa.” 

With the promise of a continuation, Kohaku grinned as he grabbed HiMERU’s hand and laced their fingers together ignoring the older’s protests about public displays of affection.

“We’re not done with our date yet so let’s go get some pancakes next!”

**Author's Note:**

> HiMERU has tsukasa's approval  
> and is it me or is sweets fan club actually kohaku fan club


End file.
